The present invention relates to reflective safety devices, and more particularly, to hand-held reflective devices that can be used for personal safety while walking at night, or to communicate signals, such as in directing traffic at night
A variety of reflective devices and attachments for motor vehicles or the like, are known for use in warning motorists that an individual or automobile is stranded in or walking along the road shoulder. Typically, these devices take the form of a reflective sign mounted on a stand that is set up on the ground behind the vehicle, a reflective tape or sign that is placed on or suspended within the vehicle, or reflective tape wrapped on the clothing, such as the arm of a jacket.
These reflective devices are not suitable for directing traffic, whether by the stranded motorist or by a policeman. Rather, a policeman would use a flashlight or other illuminated light bar or the like, to be waved about in a pattern that communicates to oncoming motorists that they should slow down, or turn right, etc.